


I don't know you

by Lunaztorta



Series: The Angst Collection [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: 500 words, AU, Also no graphic depictions of violence, Angst, Fanart, Ice Emperor, Inspired by Fanart, It really depends on how you want to interpret it, Just in case I add the warning, Kai had been imprisoned while he was trying to save him, M/M, Memory Loss, On how much angst you want to feel, Opposite shipping, There's actually no character death, What-If, Zane is evil cuz he doesn't have memories, artwork, but kinda?, but still kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaztorta/pseuds/Lunaztorta
Summary: AU: What if in a rush of impatience and pain, Kai runs off alone to save his boyfriend Zane from the Ice Emperor. What if he gets caught and brought in front of the Emperor himself, where he makes a bitter and heartbreaking discovery.This work is a collaboration with @valudonart on Instagram. This little narration wouldn't exist without him, I got struck by his amazing art. The pictures you'll find displayed in this story are the very ones that got me so inspired that words were just naturally coming into my mind. I would love if you would check him out for more Ninjago content <3
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: The Angst Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740910
Kudos: 56





	I don't know you

The Ice Emperor waited, sitting on his throne.

Nothing but cold and silence filled the vast room, till a faint sound of two different pair of steps could be heard in the distance.

The Ice Emperor waited, his wintry eyes fixed into the darkness.

With a clatter of chains the prisoner was thrown onto the bleak floor. The guard left.

The Ice Emperor watched that pitiful figure beneath him.

Discombobulated, the Fire Ninja looked up. He chocked, a tight grip around his throat.

The Ice Emperor stood up, slowly making his way down the brief stairs as ice formed under his feet at every step.

As he approached, Kai felt a new type of cold he never experienced, one that nothing had to do with any physical sensation he ever felt. Dread and pain surged into his mind.

The Ice Emperor halted and locked eyes with that trembling creature.

His lips were split, his fingers were slowly turning blue from the coldness, his Elemental Power was shut off by the vengestone cuff.

“Z-Zane...”

Kai's cracked voice came out as still as a feather landing on the floor.

The Ice Emperor stood unmoving like a frozen sculpture.

“There is no Zane.”

Those words pierced through the Fire Ninja's heart like an ice shard. He struggled to take in an agonizing breath, the chill air stinging his lungs.

He searched those blue eyes looking for the love of his life.

But there was nothing to be seen.

Only emptiness, and obscurity, and glacial indifference.

His heart faltered.

The Ice Emperor came closer, arm stretching out and hand clasping around the collar of the ragged, dirtied red cloth of his captive, pulling him up with no exertion.

Kai did not struggle, too weak his body, too weak his shattered soul. He looked down, he didn't want to stare at those cold hearted eyes again.

The Ice Emperor coerced the Fire Ninja's face up, pulling his chin with a hand. He halted as his sensors registered the enemy's scent. Somehow it was familiar, although he didn't know why.

“Who are you?”

Kai's mind was falling apart.

“Zane... please...”

“Who are you?”

Kai's fire was slowing extinguishing.

“Zane... it's me, Kai... your boyfriend... please...”

Kai's tears froze as soon as they touched his skin.

“I don't know you.”

Kay's heart died.

The Ice Emperor closely watched as the Fire Ninja crumbled. Composed he retrieved a key and set him free. The cuff hit the floor with a deafening sound, amplified by the silence. He let go of his opponent, observing his body tumbling inert at his feet.

Kai felt nothing apart from the void which had been opened in his chest. He didn't even acknowledge the crippling ice steadily wrapping around his body.

As he noticed, panic rose and he tried to summon his Element.

But nothing happened.

He had lost his Fire.

_'I was supposed to protect him... and I... failed...'_

The Ice Emperor stood and watched.


End file.
